Hush!
by Freak of Nature1
Summary: The last goodbye to Chris and Les, but where does Dennis go? And where did his innocence go?? Chapter 3 up! r+r folks!
1. My life, by the freak

Hush  
  
Summary: How has life been for Dennis Rafkin? Someone once said a child losses his innocence once he realises he is someday going to die. What happens when from the beginning you were considered a freak? School would be hell! Follow the life of this awkward little boy, afraid of people and afraid of himself.  
  
A/N: Hello all! I'm a nervous new fic writer on ff.net. *blush* this is my first Thir13en Ghosts fic and it's probably gonna flop but I'm gonna have a go anyway. It's kind of set before the movie like an intro into the life of the complex character Dennis Rafkin and is the result of reading a ton of fics, have pity on me!!! If anyone has any suggestions email me them or post them in a review box or something!  
  
  
  
'Yo! It's Dennis, ya know, Dennis! I'm a touch nervous (did ya see the joke? A TOUCH nervous... tough crowd.) about using this hi-tech walky-talky thing that he over there says is a "Dictaphone" (Did I say it right?). You see in school I never learnt how to write, actually everyone in my class learnt how to write apart from me of course. What makes me so special? Oh you know, just a little bit strange from my whole psychotic fucked up life, lets start at the beginning shall we?  
  
Year 1975: Location: California  
  
"Hey Les!" Leslie Carter turned round, her face broke into a smile when she seen her out-going, class-clown boyfriend who quickly caught up with the brunette  
  
"Ah where the fair lady doth goest on this fair evening...est? "He said bowing to her in the embarrassing sort of way that boyfriends think is funny  
  
"Ah gentle lord, thou have scared me shitless" Leslie added feigning mock shock "Cut the Shakespeare crap Chris!" she playfully slapped her boyfriend who grinned.  
  
Christian Rafkin was anything but a Christian, tall and lanky with short brown hair with an attitude to make his mother wail in despair he was a genuine "class-clown" right from day one. Leslie on the other hand was as average height for a 20 year old, with longish brown hair that she learnt to tame and small blue eyes, she enjoyed studying and learning in general much to the "excitement" of Chris.  
  
Left school and studying psychology at university they had instantly fallen in love and had been together for 2 years.  
  
"Well, my little Les, you're going to love it! First we go to James and Julie's party, and then we go to our own! It's the perfect plan! ... What?"  
  
"What day is it on Saturday?" Leslie asked monotone  
  
"It's Halloween!" he joyfully proclaimed "The day for begging for candy but egging the houses anyway!"  
  
"Yes but what happens on Halloween?" she asked as if speaking to a rather slow child  
  
"You disappear for the day!" he saying despairingly "But you're not this year!"  
  
"Sorry Chris. I have to go!" Leslie said smiling slightly "You know what my parents are like"  
  
"You know if I didn't love you enough I'd never let you go" he said seriously "PLEASE BLOW OF YOUR PARENTS!" he finished jumping up like the jack-in-a-box he wanted to be  
  
"I can't Chris!" Leslie said kissing him "It's important to them"  
  
"I know" he laughed walking away  
  
"You don't know" Leslie whispered to herself.  
  
'You see, my mother Leslie wasn't the most ordinary person in the world. Actually that's not fully true; she was the most un-ordinary person in the world. Coming from a long line of "Witch Doctors" who were apparently waiting for someone to avenge their spirits allegedly but let's not get of track. Mum wasn't ordinary, yeah? Every Halloween, Easter, Christmas and summer she spent it with her parents learning how to control a "psychic flow" as it was called, she could do stuff, like bend spoons and shit but "not one soul could she tell until from her life another fell" according to her parents, that basically means she couldn't tell anyone until she had a kid. Hey and guess what was the result! That would be me. Three years after my mum and dad first met, he proposed to her during a wedding engagement of her best friend Julie and she gladly accepted, on their honeymoon I was made! Yay go me!  
  
"Dennis can you hang on a minute, my tape has run out. I need to change it" 


	2. My son's psychic, what can yours do?

Hush! Chapter 2  
  
"Ok Dennis, go"  
  
'Ah look, the wonders of modern technology, you see when I was 3 my parents realised I was "un-natural", my mother told my dad on my 1st birthday what she's been doing her whole life, he took it well considering the fireball he turned out to be. My mum knew I'd be weird, hey can you blame her? One thing she was was defiantly psychic! So on my 3rd birthday while the other kids were playing with my balloons (I'm not bitter!) and eating my cake I was in my room looking and wondering why mummy had locked her darling boy in a stuffy bedroom.  
  
Then I saw her, like an angel of death she moved towards me silently gliding with cold emotionless eyes, she smiled a grim smile when I started screaming, trying to attract the attention of my mum or someone to help me. I wont lie to you now, I can still feel the terror today of my first "encounter", I felt the blood pump adrenaline around my body, Hell I felt the shit slowly moving down my ass! That's how scared little Dennis Rafkin was and she stayed in my room for week afterwards! Absolutely awful! It was really bad in my house for weeks after that, you see.  
  
Year: 1980, Location: Rafkin household  
  
"Les, listen. I understand about the whole psychic thing from you but why is he locked in his room?" Chris asked seriously, after Dennis had been born he lost his childish behaviour and became the stereotypical dad, supporting his family from his job at a psychology lab took its toll on him.  
  
"Ah, Mr Rafkin, he's my son and he's probably inherited my gifts." Leslie smiled secretly "Are you feeling intimidated daddy?"  
  
"Just a little, dear. Just a little" Chris gave a cheeky wink to his wife, his school behaviour shinned through "I still don't understand though!"  
  
"Look it's easy, Michelle should be upstairs. If Dennis can see her royal spookiness then he's got a little present from mummy, if he can't then no harm done."  
  
"Imagine the psychological trauma you've put him through Mrs Rafkin" he smiled teasingly at his wife who cringed at the name "Mrs Rafkin" she couldn't get used to it after four years. "Anyway, I'll still love him whatever happens. He's our son and he's going to grow up to be a class clown like me!" Leslie gave him a look of horror and swatted him on the arm  
  
"As you mentioned he is our son! He's going to be rich and famous and he's going to make something of himself. Get out of this hellhole so to speak" Leslie grimaced. Their local area was a breeding place for thugs and thieves.  
  
'So that was the reason why I was locked in my room, my dear mother wanted to see if I could. see. Hey and guess who inherited some fun powers? That would be me if you didn't know. My life went downhill from that moment; everywhere I went I could see ghosts. Of course none could really hurt me, but they scared the crap out of me! My parents were worried because I am apparently the only psychic from the family to feel any pain during an encounter and worse still I couldn't be touched, fuck that made some interesting talk at dinner parties!  
  
"My sons psychic what can yours do?"  
  
This put a strain on my dad, I mean every dad has dreamed of a day where he can teach his son to throw and catch, but what would happen if you couldn't hug yours even when he falls and scratches his knee? I'm really feeling proud of my dad, it couldn't have been easy for him but he done it anyway. Ok back to plot.  
  
As I said a few times Michelle (my first ghost) stayed for a little while in my room where I would look nuts talking to her. After the first day the pain kicked in, ah lovely heart warming, head killing pain! I get lonely without it these days, seriously I really do. After the pain came my mum made Michelle leave using some mystical curse thingy. Not quite sure how she learnt it but it could have been a handy thing to know how to do.  
  
Years after this incident when I was around 5 my parents went for a nice calming walk, leaving me alone with a neighbour. Walking down the neighbourhood was a death wish in this area but my parents insisted that they would be ok. I think you can figure out that this wasn't such a good plan. My mum was struck around the head with a metal bar, my dad trying to be brave fought the group of them but he never noticed the leader with the knife. Of course he didn't, he was a normal generous funny guy, no chance in this area. So my beautiful mum and my funny dad where dead, I don't need anyone's tears I have already cried enough for them and that's how it's going to be. '  
  
"Dennis, you talk to much, the tapes about to go o "  
  
  
  
A/n: Really sorry about killing Leslie and Chris!! Like losing a child, but not really lol. Sorry for the delay btw I'm loaded with the flu! Ah well! If your reading this please review and tell me why no-one else does! lol 


	3. Dennis didn't cry, Dennis was strong

Hush! Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the nice people that review!! *sniffle* really motivated me to write a little more *cough* I'm aiming for a little longer this time ( by the way if anyone has any suggestions or anything for this please feel free to tell me! Sorry about the length of time, I had a serious disease called writers block! Now on with our feature presentation.  
  
"Ok go"  
  
'Fine, where was I? Oh yes parents have died boo hoo, I knew it would happen one day only I didn't expect it for at least a while. Hell, I didn't realise it would happen while I was still a kid but alas, it did. I sure as hell don't need any more pity.  
  
'It was a cold and windy day the funeral was on. I hoped that it would be sunny but it just doesn't work like that, the rain began half way through the service and it continued to get worse after that. I was dressed in a little suit my grandma picked out, cute I was told. I couldn't understand why mummy and daddy had to go away and for a while I wanted to go with them. Grandma told me this wasn't a nice thing to do.'  
  
  
  
"We are gathered here to remember." the priest began.  
  
Close family and friends where gathered to remember Leslie and Chris, it was bad weather and it seemed as if the sky was crying out for them. As the priest continued with the funeral Dennis was standing beside his grandparents, his grandma Sarah was wiping her eyes and his grandpa Dean was supporting himself and his wife it seemed. Dennis didn't understand who were these people? And where is mummy? She promised she'd be back as soon as she went for a walk with daddy, to help him make chocolate chip cookies but that was a few days ago and Dennis couldn't understand. Or that's what everyone said, the truth of the matter was Dennis knew exactly what was happening, he knew his mummy wasn't going to make him cookies any more, he knew his daddy wasn't going to tell him everything would be better and he knew his parents wouldn't be back to hug him  
  
He just knew.  
  
As the rain started his grandpa lifted an umbrella and called Dennis over, he quickly hurried over and stood. Pale faced and shaking his grandma hugged him tight to her bosom while he tried to comfort her  
  
"Hey gran, calm down. There, there. It's ok to cry, I was crying too"  
  
This just made her cry louder. Surprisingly her contact did not make him sore nor did his contact make her hurt. They had psychically short circuited each other and damn it did they care?  
  
No.  
  
As the funeral came to a close everyone was giving him pitying looks, he nodded wisely and smiled at them. He sure as hell knew what was happening but it was better to play dumb.  
  
Dumb.  
  
'Dumb is a word I'd say describe everyone, daft is another. What they don't seem to notice is that I was always the special kid, the one to go far not the freak as my childhood nickname became quickly. Hell my life had hit rock bottom at age 5.'  
  
Dennis was scared, really scared. He was alone in the world now; apart from the painful visions he was having frequently.  
  
After the funeral he went to his grandparent's home to collect his belongings to move to his new home. Not his grandparent's home to live but he was going to an orphanage as they were declared unfit to care for him. Tears dripping freely down his little cheeks he collected his belongings in his little bag and carried them downstairs.  
  
"Oh child stop crying" his grandma had remarked crying herself "Whatever is the matter?"  
  
"I. m-miss m-mummy and. d-daddy" Dennis stuttered tissue in hand  
  
"Oh come here" his Grandma pulled him into a hug "You can talk to mummy whenever you want, just ask Jesus"  
  
"How does he know my mummy?"  
  
"Ah he knows all child" she smiled at him, he gave her a weak grin back Later that day, waiting for the taxi to take him "home" Dennis was found sitting in front of a statue of Christ in a praying position  
  
"Hello Jesus, I'd like to speak to my mummy please"  
  
He glanced up, nothing  
  
"I said I'd like to speak to my mummy, is she around?"  
  
No answer, Dennis stood up. He knew his mummy and daddy would be busy being angels  
  
"Look Jesus, I'm sorry your mummy died but you can't have mine!" Little Dennis screamed at the statue, tears in his eyes  
  
No answer.  
  
"She was meant to be here forever, make her come back Jesus! I promise I'll tidy my room" he glanced hopefully at the unresponsive Jesus.  
  
No Answer.  
  
Dennis ran from the room and hid in the bathroom, quietly cursing the world that made his mummy and daddy die.  
  
This day Dennis became who he was and who he will stay forever.  
  
  
  
'So at the orphanage I was hurt in so many ways it's hard to imagine, I was beaten by the Master, which sent me into seizures. I was picked on and bullied by the other boys, which again turned me into seizure man and I was tormented by a local ghost with an attitude! Great life for the boy that was gifted and talented and incredibly weird! I only hoped that my beautiful mum and my manly dad were looking down on me and laughing at my torment.  
  
I don't think this is the life they would have picked for me.  
  
Actually I know they would have picked a much better way of life for me if only they weren't killed by the bastard of a man that robbed them for a quick penny. Sometimes especially at the orphanage I would dream to hurting him for every second that I spent in Hell (it was fondly named that) then I would wake up and realise I had been strangling the life out of a pillow. '  
  
  
  
James McGee was an evil man. Well by modern day standards anyway, he hurt the children entrusted in him and he enjoyed every minute of watching them stutter and stumble. Well until the creepy new kid arrived, tall and gangly for his age with a mop of unruly black hair and small mischievous eyes that were narrowed with suspicion. Rafkin, L Dennis the file had said, Dennis Lucius Rafkin was a trouble maker and he sure as hell wasn't going to make trouble here  
  
He made sure of that.  
  
Sending the Grandparents off with a cheerful wave and rounding on the innocent boy he got a surprise when the boy had rounded onto him  
  
"Look, Mr McGee. I'm in pain, I've just lost my folks, cut me a little slack. I'm a bit weird, ok a big bit weird but if you lay one finger on me I swear I will make your life a living hell"  
  
He was slapped twice for that speech and from then on four times a day he was hurt and every time he never cried  
  
Not once.  
  
Crying was weak, Dennis wasn't week.  
  
Dennis was strong, he was a survivor.  
  
A/n: Ok thanks for reading! If you even read this just give me a little tiny review just to boast my ego a little(. Give me some criticism so I know what I'm doing wrong and keep in mind I am British so the slang may be different 


End file.
